Life Under the Water
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: How the life is for the creatures who live in the lake when careless students toss things into it. this is just a one shot for fun. Sadly the world of harry Potter does not belong to me. Enjoy reading and if you want too its fine to review. If not, not a big deal.


Life under the water

Hermione and Harry sat beside the lake talking happily about the day's classes. They were both very glad to have their homework all done so they could enjoy the sunshine and fresh air blowing softly past their faces. Harry tossed a few stones into the water watching them skipping a few times. Hermione chuckled also tossing a few in. After a while they started tossing in the toast they had brought out with them to munch on.

"Are you still hungry?" Hermione asked Harry curiously.

"Nah I had enough to eat why?"

"Well just thought the giant squid would like something else to eat besides toast. She tossed in the last of the potato chips, a few sugar cookies, some carrot sticks and celery with peanut butter. They had fun tossing in the last of the food before they lay back on the grass looking for shapes in the few clouds scuttling by.

Down below the water it was different there. A Grindelow who was doing his utmost to impress a female of his kind was suddenly hit on the head with a large flat stone knocking him out and giving his rival time to steal the girl. Another Grindelow was also hit on the back causing him much pain and agony having to find one of his kind to help him with the pain which caused him even more pain when he had to use up his supply of sea weeds to pay the other for their help. A family had two different size stones hit their small weed hut crashing through their roof and ruining their best dishes and the baby's bed. Still others fought each other over the new taste treats that were falling from above. The carrots though they found were intoxicating for them and several were weaving around the weeds singing dumb songs to each other.

The mer folks were no better off with the stones falling from above hitting them. Many found they had large welts and bruises from the constant fallout of stones.

"I am never going to get all of this food out of my hair," Exclaimed one mermaid as food from toast dribbled into her hair.

"What is this?" A merman exclaimed looking at a celery stick filled with peanut butter.

"Oh it's hard and gooey," A small female told them after touching it carefully.

"Go cleanup, it might be poisonous." Another told them.

"Watch out big rocks falling!" A scream was heard as five very large rocks came smashing down through the water. They all hurried away watching in horror as the rocks broke several statues and the center table for parties.

"Look out more of them," A female screamed horrified. They all scattered again trying to keep from getting smashed.

Their home was almost completely ruined one again.

"We need to go up to the surface and tell Dumbledore again. This is getting ridiculous; every day we get pelted with rocks and old food."

They started up toward the surface when they saw a very upset Grindelow trying to move a very large boulder.

They could see a very small hand from under the stone. They knew there was nothing to be done for the other Grindelow.

They though went sadly over to help remove the very large boulder. The male cried in pain upon seeing the female lifeless body. He had just won her from his rival and it was cut too short.

The Merfolks made for the top of the surface. They saw a red head boy grinning widely at the water. They knew him he was one of the prisoners for the wizard's games. They had heard about his boastful bragging which was all lies to make himself look better to others of his kind. They glared hatefully at him.

They made their screechy noise above the surface which was.

"Let's get him," They hurried to grab up some goo, seaweed, sea grass and stones along with the old food and all started pelting him with it.

Harry and Hermione leaped away from Ron who was now covered in all sorts of wet disgusting things and a few large lumps on his head where the rocks hit him.

They did recognized Harry and made hand gestured toward him. He walked worriedly over to the Merfolks. They had come prepared and handed him several long lengths of sea grass which seem to have some kind of writing on it.

"Er what do I do with this?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione had joined him since Ron smelled really bad and she didn't want to laugh too much at him. It was difficult though.

They pointed toward the school and what would be Dumbledore's office.

"Ah you want me to take this to Professor Dumbledore?" harry told them understanding it now.

They all nodded happily. When Ron walked over he was once again pelted with assortment of foul smelling and hard things. He ran off toward the school. Harry and Hermione followed after laughing happily.

Harry and Hermione noticed that when the sea grass dried the words were easier to see. He read them with Hermione both of them stunned to realize how much trouble they were causing the creatures living in the lake. They both promised to talk with Hagrid and have him in turn talk to his brother about the very large boulders they had tossed into the water.

They had given the message to Dumbledore who asked Snape who was in the office at the time to let the Merfolks know they would be sure to remedy the situation. Snape nodded agreement and left the office. Harry and Hermione were surprised that he knew Mermish. They left to see Ron who was finally cleaned and went to the Great Hall to eat talking about happily about what had happened.

Ron of course was not too safe he still found himself pelted whenever he had gotten to close to the water. Something Hermione and Harry found very humorous.

They also learned to stay well away from him when he went to the lake for any reason. Harry and Hermione though always enjoyed speaking with the Merfolks who would write to them on the sea grass. The only time Ron was safe around the lake was winter when it would freeze over.

The End.

April


End file.
